we will get out
by jess5626
Summary: what happens when Mal, Natara, Blaise, Amy, Kai and Jeremy get trapped into a warehouse?...MalxNatara, BlaisexJeremy this is my first fanfic, so i hope you like it :


We will get out of here.

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**

You sit in the driver's sit, Natara sits next to you, Blaise and Amy in the back, and Jeremy and Kai further back.

**Mal**: So…where does this truck comes from again Natara?

**Natara**: its my father's

**Jeremy**: So you are rich?

**Natara**: uh , well, actually my father is the one who have the money, but yes, you could say so

**Mal**: I think he mean like "damn rich!"

**Natara:** ah…Yes.

**Blaise:** enough rich to afford a brand new Suburban, im pretty sure more than one, but anyway, enough talking about Natara's richness…why the hell are we going to the zoo?

**Amy:** Because Captain Yeong said that, we have to spend more time together.

**Blaise:** Ok, "we have to spend more time together" I can handle that, but the zoo? Seriously?

**Kai:** come on Blaise, who doesn't like animals?

**Blaise:** a freakin' zoo?!

**Kai:** yep, who hates zoos?

You and Blaise raise your hands.

**Kai:** why?

**Mal**: why? Because, 'cuz like I said, who likes to see sad animals in little cages? Besides last time didn't end well because…

**Blaise**: wait, wait, wait, you guys came to the zoo before?

**Jeremy:** well I think THEY came to the zoo before

**Amy:** ah right, Jeremy didn't came with us

**Natara:** you're right

**Mal:** …like I was saying, it didn't end well because Amy bought I don't know what and Kai fell in don't know where

**Natara:** Amy bought three dozen stuffed animals and Kai fell in the penguin tank

**Blaise:** hahaha…I'd pay to see that

**Mal:** yeah me to

**Blaise:** what you mean? you wasn't with them?

**Mal:** thanks to a call I recived from Nat..err.. from Natalie, my cousin….

**Natara:** you have a cousin named Natalie?

**Mal:** yes, why?

**Natara:** you never told me about her

**Mal:** I'll tell you later…what I was saying? Ah right, Natalie call me because she needed help with something and thanks to that I could get rid of this little kids.

**Blaise:** haha…..

20 minutes later, you finally arrive to the zoo; Kai ran from the truck to the entrance, the rest of you follow him walking like normal people. You all enter to the zoo, Kai and Amy ahead followed by Jeremy and Blaise and finally you and Natara.

You walk alongside her.

**Mal:** hope this time is better than the previous, although that's kinda impossible

**Natara:** come on Mal, don't be such a downer!

In front of you, Kai runs everywhere while Amy follows him.

**Kai:** did you know that the mortality rate after the bite of a black mamba snake is above 95%? That the hummingbird consumes daily half their weight in food? That of all known forms of life that once inhabited the Earth, only about 10% survives today?

**Amy:** that's so sad….but could just go see the otters already? I love it when they hold hands!

Kai and Amy run away.

**Blaise:** can we go already?

Jeremy looks at his watch

**Jeremy:** it's only been 15 minutes!

**Blaise**: and? This is incredibly boring

**Jeremy:** uhmm….

**Blaise**: what?

**Jeremy**: I have an idea, follow me

They both run away to.

**Mal:** this can't be worst

**Natara:** how's so?

**Mal:** now we have to find the kids….ugh…and the fact that we are in a zoo

**Natara:** oh come on Mal! Let's see the birds

**Mal:** seriously? Why?

**Natara:** oh, I think they are fascinating.

You and Natara arrive to a place called the Bird Sanctuary. She notices a woodpecker . You follow her

**Mal**: hehehe….

**Natara:** what?

**Mal:** I was thinking that the woodpecker shouldn't call like that

**Natara:** then how it should be called?

**Mal:** Redbird, you know like JeremyRedbird…..hahaha

You both laugh uncontrollably, and you don't even care that everyone are staring at you.

**Mal:** I just know that these Redbirds leave small holes in trees

**Natara:** they are interesting, for example, did you know that they have a strong skull that protects the brain of the continuous hammering the tree trunks? That something that characterizes these birds is that they have long tongues, which they use to catch insects in hard to reach places?

**Mal:** Okay, I cant believe im actually saying this, but I think im gonna find and hang out with Kai because he's less weird.

**Natara:** its called science

**Mal:** suuuure, anyway im gonna find a place to sit

**Natara:** may I join you?

**Mal:** be my guest, and besides I can't leave you here, if I do it i'll have to search for you to, and knowing you...I think that coul be kind of difficult

You walk out of the Bird Sanctuary and find a place where to sit.

You both sit bench with a table in front of it, you sit opposite her, you stare at her beautiful green eyes, you've always thought that she is perfect, now you can confirm it. Her smile, her nose, her lips…her beautiful, perfect and pink lips. Everything, every gesture she made, when she is happy, when she is sad, when she is worry even when she is mad. For you she is the poem that the poet never wrote. The most gorgeous woman in the whole world.

**Natara:** why are you staring at me like that?

**Mal:** what?

You get out of your thoughts

**Natara:** why are you staring at me like that?

**Mal:** ah, no reason, I-I was looking at the insect you have in your hair

Natara put her hands in her hair trying to find the "insect", she doesnt find anything, you just laugh

**Natara:** oh you little...do NOT do that again

**Mal: **im sorry, you want something to drink?

**Natara:** uh, sure

**Mal:** what ya want?

**Natara:** water, water is fine. Thank you

**Mal:** ok

You walk away to the tent where is a huge line waiting to be served.

**You are now Detective Jeremy Redbird**

You look back to check if any of your friends were around, you don't see anyone, so you take Blaise's hand.

**Blaise:** what are you doing?

**Jeremy**: remember your ticked of "Lewd or Dissolute Conduct in Public" you told me about?

**Blaise:** yeah?

You turn to Blaise who is staring at you as if she is trying to read your mind; you look deeply in her blue eyes.

**Jeremy:** well….I was thinking….maybe you and I…..could…..you know…

**Blaise:** wait, what?

**Jeremy:** you know….

**Blaise:** you mean….like… here?

**Jeremy:** well not exactly HERE, but yes.

**Blaise:** well, well ,well look at you kiddo , you are growing up so fast.

She frees her hand and make as if she is removing tears from her eyes.

**Jeremy:** oh, come on!

**Blaise:** my kiddo is being bad…I like it, but I think I'll have to…

She reaches to your hear

**Blaise:** …teach you to be a good guy again.

**Jeremy**: you know how to do it, don't you?

**Blaise:** you know me

You take her hand once again and run away

**You are now Forensic Tech Kai Kalaba**

**Kai:** amazing!

**Amy:** what?

**Kai:** we just see the entire zoo in less than an hour!

**Amy:** yeah, its amazing, but im still worry about that grandma

**Kai:** don't worry im pretty sure she can swim….and now you can stop calling me KaiKalaba

**Amy:** and how should I call you then?

**Kai:** Kaitastic K.

**Amy**: Kaitastic K?

**Kai:** yup

**Amy:** really? Do not answer that… Oh, I have an idea!

**Kai:** what is it?

**Amy:** let's go to the store

**Kai:** yes! I was hoping you say it

You take Amy's arm and take her with you; you both run with and incredibly speed toward the people, pushing everyone who stands in front of you.

**Amy:** sorry! Excuse me! Excuse moi!

**Kai:** move! KaitascticK. is on the way!

Both of you finally see the building of the zoo's store, you suddenly stop making Amy crash behind you.

**Amy:** ow! whats wrong with you Kalaba?

**Kai:** its KaitasticK. and you are seeing what im seeing?

Amy sees in the way you are looking and the she realizes

**Amy:** oh my…!

**Kai:** yup, that's what I thought

**Amy:** I cant believe it!

**Kai:** yeah me neither...its the perfect combination between sodas and publicity

**Amy:** yes… wait, what?! What are you talking about?

**Kai:** the sign over there says that you can fill your glass five times free! However, the magic is in that in the bottom says that its only valid in small glasses….nobody reads the bottom!

**Amy:** seriously?

**Kai:** what?! What were you seeing?

**Amy:** I was seeing them

Amy grabs your jaw and turns your head a few feet from where you were watching and that is when you see Jeremy and Blaise walking hand in hand and laughing.

**Kai:** oh my …!

**Amy:** yup, that's what I thought.

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**

You look at Mal, now he is turn all you can see is his back and his hair, his back….his strong back and strong shoulders and strong arms he looks like a macho but you know that he is the opposite, he is this great guy, such a gentleman of course he sometimes goes out of his boxes, but still, he is even more sexy when he is mad, you see his brown hair, you've always love his hair, its just that it is so soft and he have this sexy and cute haircut, it's just amazing. He turn to you and he gives you a smile, a charming smile, like the one he only gives to you, you can't help but smile back. You can lose for millenniums in his deep blue eyes. He turns back to the front when you suddenly feel some hands in your shoulders, you jump and turn around and see…

**Natara:** Kai!

**Kai:** im sorry! I didn't meant to scare you Special Agent Hottie Boom Bottie!

**Natara:** its ok, but don't you dare to call me like that again, what you want? I thought you were with Amy

**Kai:** I was, but she went to the boudoir

**Natara:** ok

**Kai:** I also wanted to tell you that im not longer Kai Kalaba, now I am Kaitastic K.

You just sigh.

**Natara**:why? what did you do?

**Kai:** I travel….well we travel the entire zoo in less than an hour so we are awesome, I put myself my nickname Amy still don't tell me hers.

**Natara:** (sigh) ok, what you want?

**Kai:** oh,oh,oh we want to show you something but we need Amy because I don't know the coordinates.

**Natara:** Kai…eh…uhm…...tastic K…

You think carefully about what you about to say because if you don't call Kai as he told you he would tell from were comes from every single letter, every single syllable, every single everything, again.

**Natara:** …. we are not looking for coordinates again, the last time you wrote some random coordinates you take us to a stripper club

**Kai:** not this time, but you have to admit that MissBonnie was smoking hot.

**Natara:** yeah, well, you better dont fool me again

**Kai:** no, trust me Agent HBB, this time im not

**Natara:** ok, but we have to wait Mal

Kai sits next to you

**Kai:** we also have to wait Ames.

**Natara:** right.

You stay sit for a long time thinking about Mal, the perfect guy, the perfect man, just perfect. He always know how to cheer you up when you are mad, sad or something, he always says the right things in every situation and his instinct of protect every person he cares and love is so comfortable.

After a few minutes, Mal come back with your water and a soda.

**Kai:** whassup Malligator

Mal looks at Kai then to you

**Mal:** what is he doing here?

**Natara:** he and Amy want to show us something

**Kai:** that's so right that I can die

**Natara:** what?

**Kai:** you know, like, what you said is so true, and…..

Mal shoot him a gaze that can cut a glass, Kai turn his look to the floor and quickly keep quiet

**Mal:** you already finish?

No answer

**Mal:** good, where is Amy?

**Natara**: in the bathroom

Mal sighs, the sits opposite to you, he gives you your bottle of water, you touch his hand, and then you both smile at each other

**Mal:** I'm guessing we'll have to wait

**Natara**: Yep

**Mal**: with Kai

**Natara:** Yep…..oh and its KaitasticK.

**Mal:** this can't be worst. At least we already find two of the four kinds.

**You are now Detective Blaise Corso**

You and Jeremy walk to a secluded part of the persons who are in the zoo. You lean slyly against a wall. Jeremy gently grab you cheek and kisses you on your lips. You giggle flirtatiously. You put your right and in his shoulder and with your other hand grab his jaw, you look at him deeply and then you kiss him again, this time with more passion. Jeremy leans in, kissing the side of your neck. You arch your head back with pleasure. Jeremy slides his hand to your back. You smile

**Blaise:** we have to find a way to get in there

**Jeremy**: we need to

**Blaise:** yep, but first

You pull your hand down from Jeremy's shoulder to his belt

**Jeremy**: what are you doin' Corso?

**Blaise:** easy, kiddo is just that I want your…

You put your hand into his pocket and you grab his...

**Blaise:** …your wallet!

You run away, Jeremy follow you close behind

**Jeremy:** hey! That's no fair! Come back!

**Blaise:** in your dreams!

**You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen**

You finally arrive where your friends are waiting for you , you see Mal and Natara talking and laughing while Kai is buying some cadies. You walk to them and they see you arrive.

**Natara:** Hey Amy! Come and sit

She pat the place next to her. You walk to that place when…

**Mal**: no, no, no, no, no, no come here Ames, here is more confortable

He also pats the place next to him.

**Amy:** well I….eh….

**Mal:** come here Amy, please

**Amy:** you don't want to sit next to Kai, don't you?

**Mal:** well...I...lets just say that if I have to choose who am going to sit next to...Kai wouldnt be my top choice

**Amy:** oh ok, Natara sit next to Mal I'll take that place

**Natara:** are you sure?

**Amy:** absolutely

**Natara:** ok thank you

**Amy:** no problem, but you both own me a favor

**Mal:** of course we do

The three of you laugh, then you see Kai walking back to the table, he is carrying a box full of candies, when he notices you he smile and run to you.

**Kai:** hey Ames

**Amy:** hey Kai…tastic K

**Kai:** that is right

**Mal:** Kai said you have to show us something

**Kai**: its KaitasticK.

Mal shoot him a dead gaze, you know that if you don't interrupt it's probably that Mal stand up and punch Kai in his face.

**Amy:** that's right

**Natara:** can you just tell us?

**Amy:** I am afraid I can't, you have to see it by your own.

**Mal:** Ummm….ok, maybe we can find Redbird and Blaise in the way

You and Kai look at each other.

**Amy:** maybe, let's go

The four of you stand up and follow Amy close behind, you walk to the other side of the zoo, you keep walking until you see Jeremy and Blaise in a candy shop, they are laughing like crazy, they really see very happy, you wonder when the day that you find your true love is going to come.

**Mal:** oh my…!

**Natara:** oh my …!

They both look at each other realizing that what they say they said it at the same time. Apparently, they already see what you were seeing

**Kai:** yep, that's what we thought

**Mal:** I can't believe they are buying candies and they don't even invite me!

**Natara:** seriously Mal?!

**Mal:** what?!

**Natara:** it's obviously that those smiles are not from cadies, happiness and friendship…..those are smiles of love.

"Like then one you give to each other," you think in your mind.

**Mal:** well, im sorry, im not psychic!

**Natara:** its not psychicness, its just call profiling

**Mal:** nope, you are a witch, but don't worry your secret is safe with me

**Natara:** ugh…

**Kai:** let's go with JR and BC I need to fill my box again.

You turn to Kai and you see that the half of his face is covered with candy, you can't help but smile, Mal and Natara turn and when they see Kai they also laugh to

**Kai:** what?!

All of you walk to where Jeremy and Blaise are standing but they leave really fast, so you stop them.

**Amy:** wait!

**Natara:** what?

**Amy:** are we going to follow them?

**Mal:** Of course, we are going to!

**Amy:** ok, but we have to be silent

**Kai:** yes, like ninjas!

You roll your eyes

**Amy:** yes, now lets go!

You all start walking and Mal and Natara in front of the "row". You follow Jeremy and Blaise to a place far away from the people, they stop in a warehouse, you spy them and see that they are trying to open the door with a knife, you hear a CRACK!

**Blaise:** yes! We open it!

Then Mal approaches to them. They don't seem to notice him.

**Mal:** what are you doing kids?

They jump back as the color of their faces seems to go away.

**Blaise:** Mal! Hey, what are you doing here?! You scare me!

She punches Mal in his arm

**Mal:** ow! I was just hanging around! What about you both?

**Jeremy:** we were…..uhm…..we are here because in the store they hadn't the candies we wanted so we come here….yes

**Mal:** how did you know this is a warehouse of candies?

**Jeremy:** I came here last month because a case of missing persons, we found them in here. We just were looking for candies.

**Mal:** then you don't mind if we stay here with you, don't you?

**Blaise:** no, of course not.

**Mal:** ok, come here little kids!

Then you, Kai and Natara approach to Mal.

**Kai:** oh my…! For the Lord of the rings! Is this a warehouse of candies?

**Jeremy:** yes but don't….

Kai open the door and he walks in.

**Jeremy:** …open the door

**Kai:** come on! What are you waiting for! Come on!

You all walk inside the warehouse Jeremy hesitates.

**Blaise:** what are you waiting for?

**Jeremy:** I don't think its a good idea because the door….

Blaise talks before Jeremy can finish his sentence

**Blaise:** don't be such a girl

Blaise gram Jeremy's arm and pull him inside, quickly Jeremy grab Blaise's arms and turn changing places so now she is in front the door.

**Blaise:** what the…?

¡CLACK! You, Kai, Mal and Natara turn around and see that the door now is close. Mal run to the door and tries to open it, he fails.

**Mal:** Blaise! What did you just do?!

**Blaise:** what?! It wasn't me! Was this little dump fault! Why you don't tell me that the door closes by its own?!

Blaise frees her arms from Jeremy's hands and star throwing punches to Jeremy who tries to avoid them, sometimes failing, he receive some punches in his arms even one in his gut.

**Jeremy:** Blaise stop!

**Blaise:** in your dreams papi!

Mal walks to Blaise and carries her in his shoulder taking her as far as he can from Jeremy

**Blaise:** Fallon get me down! Seriously!

**Mal:** yes, yes, wathever you say

You bit your lip trying to hide a laugh so does Natara

**Blaise:** Malachi Charles Fallon! I swear to god if you dont…!

**Mal:** now, now, here

Mal put Blaise down and pull of his pocket a two palette he gives one to her and he keeps one, he starts eating his.

**Blaise:** seriously? A palette?

**Mal:** yep, eat it

Blaise do what Mal said

**Kai:** where did you take that?

**Mal:** what?

**Kai:** that!

Mal looks at his lollipop

**Mal:** oh this? Well, Kai, if you realize we are in a warehouse FULL of candies

**Kai:** KaitasticK., but….you are right, its just that, oh my god!, a warehouse FULL of candies, its just…I think im gonna pass out

**Natara:** wait, what?!

Before Natara can go to Kai, he passes out

**Mal:** shiii….., Jeremy is your turn to carry him

**Jeremy:** I always carry him!

**Mal:** come on, you already screw it up, now do something helpful

**Jeremy:** ok, but one question

**Mal:** what?

**Jeremy**: why you are not yelling me?

**Mal:** Natara gave me a relaxing pill and its making effect till now

**Jeremy:** ok, ill take Kai.

**Blaise:** I have another question

**Mal:** shoot

**Blaise:** not for you, you idiot, for

**Jeremy:** shoot

**Blaise:** im gonna try to stay calm….

Blaise sigh deeply, once, twice…

**Blaise:** how the hell is this supposed to relax! Anyway, Sponge Brain tell me something….why the hell you didn't tell us that the door closes by its own‼

**Jeremy:** I tried to tell you! But no! MissCorso pull me inside the warehouse before I can explain!

**Blaise:** look Redbird, if you continue…

**Natara:** both of you shut up already!

Everyone stare at Natara

**Natara:** seriously my head is freaking hurt, shut up

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**

Minutes later you and the other five are sit, Natara, Blaise and Amy together, Jeremy in the opposite he is sit next to Kai who still is pass out. You walk wall to wall while you are trying to think how to get out of there.

**Mal:** so Jeremy…..when you came here….did you get trapped in here?

**Jeremy:** no, they turn off something

**Mal:** good to know

You go and sit next to Natara who rests her head in your shoulder. Several minutes passes in awkward silence. When finally Blaise talks.

**Blaise:** is anyone else hot?

**Mal:** me, maybe somewhere here it is a place where they have the ice creams and stuff like that.

**Amy:** we have to find that place

**Jeremy:** and quick

You see Natara, Blaise and Jeremy pulling out their coats, you do the same. You can feel the sweat falling down of your nose; you clean it with your hand and then clean your hand with your shirt.

**Mal:** Jeremy, any idea where we can find this place?

**Jeremy:** no, but I guess it could be in the back of the warehouse

**Natara:** maybe he is right, this is a CANDY warehouse and candies include ice creams, although if…

**Mal:** although what Natara?

**Natara:** although the ice cream warehouse can be in other place

**Mal:** oh come on! Don't be such a downer

**Natara:** So now, I am the downer?

**Mal:** yes!

**Natara:** I am not being downer, its just a possibility

You stand up and you help her to stand up to, you stand in front of her, holding her shoulders and you looking deeply in her green eyes

**Mal:** DO NOT. SAY. THAT. AGAIN.

**Natara:** ok…

You let go her shoulders and walk away

**Natara:** …but is a possibility

You turn around and look her again you shoot her a serious gace, the she gives you a smile, a simple smile, but anyway, it's the most beautiful smile, you cant help but give her your most charming smile.

**Jeremy:** ahem…

You both look at him

**Jeremy:** …im gonna check if there is something we useless

He stands up leaving Kai alone, he's still sleeping

**Kai:** you come here! I know who you are!...

All of you stare at him, you see he is moving his hands like he is trying to grab something or someone.

**Kai:** …what?! But that's impossible!...you are NOT my father!...and that's even more impossible!, Spider Man is with Mary Jane! Not with JohnnyGat!...you know what…im leaving…where am I going? Im going to my place in SimsTown.

You all start to laugh.

**Jeremy:** hahaha! I can't….

**Mal:** that's the most funny thing I ever heard in my life! Hahahahaha!

**Kai:** Iron Man! Hey, come in…...look this is Perry the Platypus…..what?! you don't like him, then get out of here!

**Amy:** hahaha

**Blaise:** I like more Kai when he is sleeping

**Natara**: yes, me to

**Jeremy:** ok, ok, ok, enough im gonna check around

Jeremy goes to another room.

**Blaise:** im coming with you

You grab her arm before she go before Jeremy she looks at you

**Mal:** are you gonna punch him?

**Blaise**: if im going to is so much my problem

**Mal:** no, its also my problem, of course im really strong but I wont carry Jeremy and Kai back home

**Blaise:** ok, ill try not to punch him

**Mal:** you are lying….

**Blaise:** ok, ill try not to punch him that hard in his gut…

You stare at her intensity

**Blaise:** …or in the face, or somewhere else

**Mal: just don't do it**

**Blaise:** ok, Ill not punch him

**Mal:** you promise?

**Blaise:** yes dad, I promise

**Mal:** good girl

You let her go, then sit where you were before, Natara sits next to you.

**Natara:** you've never been here before?

**Mal:** what you mean?

Amy stands up you turn to her

**Amy:** sorry guys for interrupt you, but I think I'm going to check out the other room

**Mal:** ok, you want us to come with you?

**Amy:** no thank you, I'm fine

**Mal:** ok

You see her go to the room opposite the one that Jeremy and Blaise go. You turn back to Natara

**Mal:** ah…what you mean with what you just said?

**Natara:**with if you've been here before?

**Mal:** yup

**Natara:** I mean if you've been in here before

**Mal:** like in the zoo?

**Natara:** no, here, in this warehouse

**Mal:** nope, why am I supposed to be here before?

**Natara:** I just thought, like you father was a cop, you maybe said something like…

She makes her voice sound gross

**Natara:** …"dad I want to go to the candy warehouse"

You look at her with a big smile

**Mal:** first, I didn't talked like that when I was a kid, second I do was in the zoo's warehouse but it wasn't here, was even more far away

**Natara:** really?

**Mal:** yep

**You are now Detective Blaise Corso**

You follow Jeremy to a room.

**Blaise:** hey! Redbird!

Jeremy stops and turns around and pulls out his knife and opens it, he points it to you

**Jeremy:** If you take another step, I will be forced to use force

**Blaise:** take it easy Redbird, I come in peace; but you have to admit that you look so much like a girl back there when I punched you

Jeremy puts away his knife

**Jeremy:** I didn't wanted to hurt you

**Blaise:** sure

**Jeremy:** its true!

You stare at him with a eyebrow up

**Jeremy:** you don't believe me, don't you?

**Blaise:** lets just say that I have my doubts

**Jeremy:** ok, throw me a blow

**Blaise:** are you sure?

**Jeremy:** yes, just do it

You hesitate for a moment then you throw him a blow in his gut, he quickly grab your fist and raise it, then he bend your arm to your back as if he were about to arrest you, you immediately throw an elbow to his stomach, he receive the impact, but it seems like he didn't, then you throw a kick to his shin but he dodges it, he grab your other arm and put it like the same way as your other arm, he pastes you to the wall you carefully so you don't get hurt.

**Jeremy:** are you done?

He says triumphantly

**Blaise:** just…

You free your right arm from his hand and turn to him, you gently put your hand in his neck and then you kiss him in his lips

**Jeremy:** mmmm

He leans and kisses you neck, then your jaw, your cheek and finally your ear.

**Blaise:** so what did you say, another round later?

**Jeremy:** absolutely

**You are now Special Agent Natara William**

You sit next to Mal, who is looking at Kai who still is "fighting" with you don't know what. You also look at Kai but you are thinking about Mal, and his mesmerizing fragrance.

**Mal:** you wanna know something?

**Natara:** sure

**Mal:** I'm kinda tired

He lie down in your lap, you only looks at his gorgeous blue eyes, you now are hypnotize by his eyes, you think "is there something of him which can't hypnotize me?" maybe he already know you are hypnotize with him, that's kinda good, you caress his hair.

**Natara:** Mal Fallon

**Mal**: yes?

**Natara:** you have your hair very soft hair

You both smile, then you stare at each other for a few minutes and just like a magnet, you get closer to his face, closer, more closer, your lips almost touch his, when…

**Amy:** oh my god! Guys! You have to come over here!

You hear Amy screaming from the other room, you and Mal stand up the quickly and run to the room where Amy is.

**Mal:** what happen?!

**Natara:** is everything ok?

**Amy:** yes, but actually now is even better

Amy points to a huge door, its looks that is locked, it has a huge lock, but nothing that Jeremy's knife can't handle.

**Mal:** you think that's the ice creams warehouse?

**Amy:** of course! If you touch it you can feel that the door is cold

You touch the steel door

**Natara:** you're right

**Mal:** now we have to open it

**Amy:** I don't think that's a problem, if you see close the lock, you can see that a knife can open it

**Mal:** and the only one who has a knife here…

**Natara:** …is Jeremy!

**Mal**: I'll go for him

You see he leaving the room to go to the other one. He disappears

**You are now JeremyRedbird**

You and Blaise still kissing, when suddenly you hear someone steps approaching

**Jeremy:** wait

**Blaise:** what?

**Jeremy:** someone's coming, quick go to the other side of the room and act like if you were looking for something

She quickly go to the other side of the room, while you fix your hair, your disheveled hair

**Mal:** hey! Jeremy! Are you still alive?!

**Jeremy:** yes, here I am, how can I help you

**Mal:** we need your knife

Suddenly Blaise get to where you are

**Blaise:** what happen?

**Mal:** Amy found the huge refrigerator

**Blaise:** really?! Lets go!

She start running, you and Mal follow her. When you arrive to the door were Amy and Natara are standing. You take out the knife from your coat pocket

**Jeremy:** ok, whats next?

Mal takes out the knife from your hand

**Mal**: now this

He puts the knife in front of Natara's face

**Natara:** what?

**Mal:** open the lock

Natara: seriously?

**Mal:** yes, you know how to do it, don't you?

That phrase brings you back the memory of before, when you and Blaise where "talking" you look at her, she notices you and send you a "what?" look. You just smile

**Natara:** ok

She takes the knife and then she puts the tip of the knife into the lock , second later you hear a CLACK!

**Natara:** done

You approach to the door and then you open it, you feel a cold breeze coming from inside the ice creams warehouse. All of you take a deep breath as the wind go to your head.

**Mal:** this might be one of the best moments in my life

**Amy:** mine too

**Blaise:** we should go

**Natara:** where?

Blaise: to the other room, if we stay here we get freeze

**Natara:** you are right

All of you walk to the other room, where Kai is still sleeping. You sit on the floor next to the door were you just came from Blaise sits next to you, Amy sits next to Kai's head, Natara sits next to Blaise and Mal next to Amy. That was a little wear, they always sit together, something must happen between them while you were with Blaise in the other room.

Y**ou are now MalFallon**

You are sitting next to Amy, trying not to look at Natara, not to make eye contact with her, but that's impossible, you always get hypnotize with her green eyes, and her smile. There's a awkward moment before Natara starts talking.

**Natara:** im worry

That sentence makes you get worry to, you don't want anything worry her, you don't want anything bother her, you don't want she feel something else but happiness.

**Mal:** why?

You look at her, she looks everywhere else and everyone else but not you

**Natara:** Kai's still sleeping

**Mal:** so?

**Natara**: its been like 10 minutes since Kai pass out, and…

**Blaise:** and you think that the creepy, little guy might be dead and you never realize till 10 minutes before he pass out

**Natara:** uhm…..yes

**Mal:** don't worry, im sure he's still dreaming with wonderland and wonder-woman

She smiles and finally make eye contact with you, you shoot her your most charming smile. Amy turn to Kai and moved him a little.

**Kai:** whats wrong with you! I told you not to move my comics from its place…..seriously, stop it

**Mal:** see, he's still alive

Kai suddenly wakes up; he lets out a big yawn

**Kai:** its freezing in here, did you guys turn on the air conditioner?

**Mal:** yep

Kai: are we still in….

**Jeremy:** yep

**Kai:** did I pass out for more than ten minutes?

**Natara:** yep

**Kai:** I was talking while I was sleeping, didn't I?

**Blaise:** yep

**Kai:** you hear everything, don't you?

**Amy:** yep

**Kai:** I see…so whats the plan?

**Mal:** why are you talking about?

**Kai:** how are we gonna get out of here? I mean, I don't care spend the night here with agent hottie boom bottie, B, Ames, good guy and you, but…

**Natara:** but I hope you just realize what you said

**Kai:** what?

**Natara:** agent hottie boom bottie?

**Kai:** oh, agent ho….Williams, im so sorry, I promise it wont happen again

**Natara**: I hope you really promise it

**Kai:** I do, anyway…..whats the plan?

**Jeremy:** stay here until someone realize we are desappear

**Kai:** and that will be until….

**Amy:** tomorrow morning probably

**Kai:** awesome! We can have a sleepover

**Mal:** Kai, this is NOT a sleepover

**Kai:** of course it is! We are all here and we'll sleep here as well

**Natara:** actually it's a good way to put it but...

Kai's about to say somethingbu Natara interrupts him

**Natara:** no Kai, we are not going to have a candies fight or something

**Kai:** so what are we going to do until some little person out there find us, lets play a game

**Blaise**: oh! I know one, its called botellita

**Mal:** bote….what?

**Blaise**: botellita….its like truth or dare…

**Amy:** no, we are not going to play truth or dare again, not after the last time I played.

Natara shoots Amy a "thank you" gaze

**Blaise:** …there's s difference, in this case, there's not dare.

**Amy:** still

**Blaise:** ok, so then, what you propose?

**Amy:** I don't know…

**Jeremy:** I know…lets all say what we want to do in order, and we ALL have to do what the other says

**Kai:** like if I tell you: jump to the edge, you'll have to do it

**Jeremy**: no Kai, I was meaning about the game, we all have to participate

**Kai:** oh, ok, I start…..lets see…..oh! I know! Lets sing!

**Mal:** are you crazy or what?!

**Kai:** no, I think it's a great idea.

You ponder about singing, you can sing till your voice go away, and then you would not be able to participate in future games.

**Mal:** ok, lets do it

All your co-workers stare at you,

**Mal:** what? I have no other idea.

**Jeremy:** ok, who starts?

The question of the million, "who starts?"

**Jeremy:** no one? Then lets do a choir

**Natara:** im agree with that, what are we going to sing

**Blaise:** stupid hoe?

**Natara:** no bad words Blaise.

**Blaise:** oh come on! Then its not funny!

**Amy:** if we ever meet again?

**Kai:** that's a good one

**Mal:** ok, someone has and Ipod or something?

**Kai:** me!

Kai takes out his ipod and puts the song. You start singing

**Mal:** "what's somebody like you doing in a place like thiiiiiis?

Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your frieeeeends?

Say whats your name, what you drinking I think I know that you're thinking

Baby whats your sing?

Tell yours, I'll tell you mine

Say whats somebody like you, doing in a place like this?

**Kai:** 1,2,3 come on!

All of you start singing at the same time, its kinda impressive that Blaise is singing, 'cuz she never does.

**All:** Iiiiiiiii'll never be the saaaaAAAaame

**Jeremy:** if we ever meet again

**All:** woooon't le you get awaaaaAAAaaay

**Jeremy:** say if we ever meet again

**All:** this freefall

**Kai:** oh!

**All:** got me so

**Kai**: 0h!

**Natara/Blaise/Amy:** kiss me all night

You make eye contact with Natara and smile to her, she smiles back.

**Mal/Kai/Jeremy**: don't ever let me goooo

**All:** Iiiiiiii'll never be the saaaaAAAaaame

**Kai: if we ever meet again!**

Kai sings with so much passion that makes you and everyone else laught.

**Kai:** oohh, oohh say if we ever meet again

Natara starts singing, you stay impressed by her voice , of course if not like one of someone like Christina Agulera or something, but…dam! She's pretty good!

**Natara:** do you come here much? I swear i0ve seen your face befooore

**Kai:** beforeee, yeah

**Natara:** hope you don't see me blush,

But I can't help but want you more, more

Baby tell me what's your story,

I ain't shy don't you worry

I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight,

Do you come here? I gotta se your face some more!

Some more cause baby I...

She smile at you with the smile that she knows you love, you cant help but give her back your most charming smile.

**All:** iiiiii'll never be the saaaaAAAaaame

**Blaise/Jeremy:** if we ever meet again

**All:** woooon't let you get awaaaaAAAaaay

**Blaise:** say if we ever meet again

**Natara/Blaise/Amy:** this freefall

** Kai:** ahh!

**Natara/Blsie/Amy:** got me so

**Kai:** ohh

**Natara/Mal:** kiss me all night

**All:** iiiiii'll never be the same

**Kai: if we ever meet again!**

The way that Kai sings make you laught a lot, it also reminds you when you where a child and you used to sing with your sister. "happy moments" you think

Show happines, hide sadness

**Mal: **wait, wait, wait, wait

**Blaise: **what happen?

**Mal:** i'm done, you guys keep singing

**Kai: **why?

**Mal: **just do it

**Blaise: **are we your clowns or what?

**Mal: **no, if you dont want to sing dont do it

silence

**Mal: **ok...ehm... im going for an ice cream, someone is coming with me?

Natara quicly stands up, you smile

**Mal: **ok, someone else?...

No response

**Mal: **no? ok, then lets go

**Blaise: **hey wait, bring me somenthing

**Jeremy: **me to

**Amy: **me too...if theres no problem

**Natara: **of course not Amy, theres no problem

**Kai: **bring me one too, make something special for me, combine all the flavors

You roll you eyes, then you start walking, you feel Natara following you behind, the you slowing the passage trying to walk next to her. You arrive to the huge refrigerator. you both get in, letting Natara enter first, she gives you a "thanks" smile. You see that insede there, are other door, you decide to open one and see containers that might have some icream in there, you take on out of the refrigerator and realize that it is the thing that they put on the top of the cone, balls of ice cream.

**Mal: **Natara did you find something?

**Natara: **yes, i found this thing to make the ice cream ball and the cones, i wonder why this things are inside here?

**Mal: **maybe because some soppy leave them inseide here

She giggles, you smile and think "when she giggles she looks even more beautiful".

She hands you the cones and the


End file.
